The adoptions of wireless networks such as 3GPP, 3GPP2, and WiMAX have been accelerating over the past few years. Various wireless services have been provided via the wireless networks to enable consumers to experience excellent voice quality and a wide array of compelling data services. At the same time, residential broadband-access penetration has been rising quickly with the proliferation of DSL and cable modems, and as a result, fixed-mobile convergence (FMC) is gaining momentum in the marketplace.
The development of Femtocells aims to combine fixed-line broadband access with wireless telephony to extend carriers' wireless networks directly into the homes. A Femtocell is a very small wireless access device residing in a consumer's home. Femtocells leverage the existing Internet Protocol (IP) broadband links (such as DSL or cable) to backhaul various mobile services such as, for example, voice, video, SMS, and data traffic, from the home. Femtocells are designed to integrate with an existing wireless network and to work seamlessly with existing wireless handsets. Femtocells provide excellent coverage in indoor environments and enables operators to address new markets.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.